Not alone
by looking4hero
Summary: Hi there is my first fanfic story! It's about a girl leaving her home without a reason. She wants to know what is going on with her life. There is Jean-Gery, Scott, and Kurt.


Hello, it's looking4hero this is my first story that I have published I hope everyone likes it.

I have to say I don't own the x-men. I wish I did that would be awesome but I don't.

Please review, it will help me to keep writing.

XXXXXXXOXXXXXXX

I came home from my only friend (or at least the only one acting like it), Sara. The house is a complete mess. Kylee was in my room stuffing some clothes in my old camo bag.

"What's going on?" I started in.

"Honey, I need you…" she stopped and just stared in my eyes. "I…I need you to go to the.. the cabin."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" She's jokin', right?

"Honey," her voice cracked as tears started down her face. "Go to the cabin, okay?" I knew at that moment she wasn't joking, I started crying as I went down to my knees.

"Why? Mama K, is everything going to be okay?" I just hated the idea of going down to the cabin alone.

"I hope so Beth. I need you… to go."

"Will you come with me?" I was still in shock.

"Not right now, Elizabeth," she said when she was wiping the tears off my checks. "Honey, don't open the door after you get there."

The tears hit the floor for both of us. "Why, Mama K?"

"Just don't open the door." I brought my face up from the floor. "Reminder what I told you before?"

I must have looked confused, "what I said last night, Honey," I slowly nodded my head. "I have some really close friends that might come for you and they know it, Beth."

"What? Does that mean that you won't come for me?" I really just wanted to go back to bed at that point.

""I am not sure," she looked away with tears falling. "I need you…" Kylee said while looking in my eyes, "to go now."

"I… I love you, Kylee."

"I love you too, Elizabeth. Go now." She handed my that camo bag, and I kissed her on the cheek. I really wanted to say something but I had no idea what the words would be. I looked in her eyes, turned, and ran out the back door to the cabin.

XXXXXXXOXXXXXXX

I am so scared, I have never seen the fear in her light brown eyes and how her voice cracked. The whole time I was going to the cabin, I could feel someone watching me. Why did she make leave like that? I know she couldn't be a bad person, she was the one that took me in when my parents disappeared.

XXXXXXXOXXXXXXX

When I got to the cabin, I opened the door with my key that was painted deep, dark purple. I shut the door and walked around the cabin to make sure all the windows were closed. I pulled the curtains to an close and sat down am the sofa to look at what Kylee packed for me.

salted crackers,

two bottles of jeans,

an old pair of jeans,

a few tops,

and, lastly, two letters

One had Kylee's hand writing that said "open me first" with a big smilie face on it.

XXXXXXXOXXXXXXX

It read,

I am sorry for running you off, but I can't let anyone hurt you. I made a promise and I plain to keep it. I know you have a lot of questions, and sorry to say, I don't have the answers.

Elizabeth, if no one comes for you within five days, or so, I want you to go to the Xavier Institute. I know I should have told you before. I wanted you to be safe so, I planned on taking you there later in the week. I have contacted tham and thay should be coming for you. I just want you to be safe. Please go,and I am so sorry for not telling you before. I love you Honey, I know going somewhere new and being alone is hard, but just remember you're not alone.

Love,

Mama K

XXXXXXXOXXXXXXX

What promise did she make, and why keep it from me? Couldn't I just go to Sara's or someone else's place and live there?

A knock at the door made my mind stop racing and I ran into the back room. the big bed would be great to hide under.

As soon as I got under the bed, I heard the door squeak as it opened. I am so stupid! How on earth could I forget locking the front door? I'm so stupid!

"Elizabeth?" in a male voice. "Are you here?"

I kept quite, hoping he would just leave me alone.

"Elizabeth, I know you're here," a female voice came in. "Kylee told us you would be here."

How did they know Kylee? are these the people she told me would come for me?

"Vasn't zhere a passvor ve vere to give?" a new male voice begain. There wasn't a single step when he came in. "She might be more villing. Vhat vas it again?"

"Shut it," The first male remarked.

I was tired of hiding, I just wanted to figure out what is going on. They might have an answer the Kylee didn't.

"Hey, Scott," the female said. "what was the password?"

"Wait," Scott Paused, "What? You're the one who remembers everything!" A long silent moment, "Jean, what is wrong with you?" Still freaking out.

"Scott, I think she vas joking," the other male said while Jean was laughing.

"Jean, why?" Scott asked annoyed.

"Elizabeth," Jean started in after another moment od silence. "Be proud of who you are,"

"and never forget," the second male joined in. "You are vone of a kind."

"But," Jean came back, "not ever alone."

I ran out, with tears rolling down my face as I hugged, whom at the time I guessed was Jean.

"Everything is going to be alright, Elizabeth," she said in the most calming voice, I have heard today, and it relaxed me.

XXXXXXXOXXXXXXX

I hope you liked it and please review. I need some ideas to keep on going or to start a new story.

*Thanks for reading!*


End file.
